Arquitectura HLC
by M.L.F.Elektragedia
Summary: para concursar en HLC una arquitecta que desea tener satisfacciones en su vida, acepta un concurso, pero este no salio como esperaba


**Aclaracion: los personajes no son mios, no señor, son de la señora Meyer, a la cual adiro, de su casa editorial, yo solo me encargo de ponerles situaciones nada cuerdas**

_"Hateful Lemonade Contest"_

_Titulo: Arquitectura_

_Penname: Sofy-buterfly_

_Summary: Ella es una arquitecta brillante que necesita lago de satisfaccion en su trabajo, lo encuentra en un concurso al cual no queria ir, que pasara cuando quede entre los dos finaleistas y se encuente con que su contendor es una pesadilla._

_pareja: Edward -Bella_

_Numero de palabras: 7321_

Otro aburrido día en esta empresa, otro diseño que me dicen que es demasiado osado, otra vez ceñirme a lo que necesitan los clientes de Clearwater arquitectos, empresa en la cual hago parte hace un par de años, trabajo en el área de arquitectura de iconos, es decir hago diseños para las empresas que desean expresar sus marcas y productos en los edificios.

Pero la gran jefe pluma blanca, cada vez que ve que mi trabajo es excesivo como ella cree que es me lo manda a cambiar ha hacer algo más sencillo. Es algo que me molesta pero aprendí a convivir con ello, porque todavía pago hipoteca de mi apartamento.

Todavía estoy buscando algo que me dé una verdadera satisfacción un verdadero desafió y precisamente en estos momentos que estoy reflexionando acerca de mi vida suena el celular, y solo se me ocurre una persona que pueda llamarme

- Hola Tani.

- Bella, - contestó de manera muy misteriosa que será.

No boba, claro que soy yo- digo de forma cansina.

Hey, que humor, te llamaba para ver si nos podemos encontrar en el café a eso de las seis y media tengo algo importante que comunicarte.

Que te vas a casa de tus padres, o que cambiaste de orientación sexual.- demasiado sarcasmos ella no merece eso es buena persona y aguanta mi mal humor

Eso no lo digas nunca, te veo en el café- eso fue mas bien una orden

No hay problema, adiós.

Adiós- que me querrá decir.

Seguí con mi rutina hasta las seis, hora en la cual termina mi turno, y me dirigí al café de la esquina, allí me encontré con Tanya, mi mejor amiga, acompañada de una mujer rubia, le hice una seña para que me esperara mientras me dirigía a la barra a pedir el café, pero como siempre se adelanto y me abordo antes de pedir el café.

Tani, como estas, que es eso tan importante que me tienes que decir

Tengo novia.

De eso ya me di cuenta, como se llama- dije antes de mirar que pedía.

No seas odiosa- y me miro ceñuda y se fue a sentar en la mesa, creo que me pase, no debí decirle eso así.

Señorita que desea tomar-dijo la empleada del café.

Un capuchino caliente, con vainilla y canela.

Después de haber pagado mi café, me senté junto con Tanya y su novia.

Tani, discúlpame pero sabes que no te tenido unos muy buenos días ultimadamente, no debí ser grosera frente a una noticia tan importante.-

No importa se como has estado últimamente, mira te presento a Jessica Stanley- mirando luego a Jessica- Jessi ella es Isabella Swan, Bella como le gusta que le llamen, mi mejor amiga.

Salude a Jessica con la mano

Jessica un placer conocerte, te llevas a alguien importante para mi trátala bien- ahí salió la hermana protectora, porque eso somos Tanya y yo prácticamente hermanas.

Un gusto Bella, tranquila que esta mujer es un sol.

No siendo, mas pregunto como se conocieron, y desde cuando.-

A no a mi no me vas a hacer inquisición, solo te digo que trabaja en el área de contabilidad, y ese no es el motivo de esta reunión- dijo Tanya..- esa no es una noticia que te tenia,- miro a su novia un momento – cariño tu no eres una noticia eres un acontecimiento- me devolvió la mirada- la noticia es...- se quedo callada un momento- no te lo valla a tomar a mal pero como sabes que soy tu jefa,-aquí venia el sermón de que ella solo quiere lo mejor, para mi que somos casi hermanas y no se que mas cosas, la verdad no estaba de humor para eso – lo que quiero decir es que te inscribí en un concurso de arquitectos para la construcción de un estadio de fútbol para la NFL (**1**), mas espe- En ese momento me ahogue con lo que estaba tomando y apenas estuve bien escupí lo primero que se me paso por la mente.

QUE ESTAS LOCA, NO VOY HACER NINGUN ESTADIO, CHARLIE ME MATA- grite; el fútbol para mi padre es su religión y si se entera no quiero imaginar que me hará.

No entiendes que ya te inscribí,- dijo aburrida como cuando se cansa uno de explicarle a un niño los porque- y además si ganas, el premio es de un millón de dólares, se que necesitas algo que te de satisfacción, pues ahí esta un verdadero reto, además si ganas ese dinero no le cae mal a nadie y Charlie estará orgulloso de su pequeña Bells.- buen punto.

Tienes razón, lo hago porque me inscribiste, ¡hey como te enteraste antes que yo! ¿se supone que trabajamos en la misma empresa?- aunque no lo crean trabajamos en la empresa.

Fácil como soy tu superior y aparte de eso arquitecta en jefe, todo la correspondencia acerca de este tipo de eventos me llega primero a mi, y si te lo mandaba sabia que no ibas a inscribirte, se lo conté a Jess y ella me apoyo, también tienes el permiso de Sue Clearwater- que ahora todas deciden por mi

Además nunca me llevas la contraria, solo déjame decirte que tienes dos meses para mandar los bocetos, es mas me los entregas yo los mando, y en un mes mas se hace el concurso, eso nos da tres meses para saber si ganaste o no, pero estoy completamente segura que lo vas hacer.- estaba bastante eufórica, que le pondrán a los cafés aquí.

Claro mama, algo mas- de cuando acá soy sarcástica

No me digas así- me miro algo mal- necesitas hacer algo con tu tiempo libre ya que no tienes novio, no nadie que te quite esa - la corte antes de que dijera algo comprometedor y que me hiciera sonrojar

Esta bien me convenciste de malas maneras, de mi vida privada no se habla. También necesito las bases del concurso para saber que es lo que debo hacer, ¿no te parece?- de nuestras vidas no hablábamos en publico.

............:::::............

Paso una semana después del encuentro en la cafetería, de saber de que se trataba la locura en la que me habían metido; todos los días Tanya o Jessica pasaban por mi oficina haciéndome preguntas acerca de los bocetos, la verdad no había empezado solo había investigado, donde se haría, y las condiciones climáticas del lugar, durante la semana siguiente, ya tenia claro el tipo de materiales, y como quería la estructura de la edificación, pero como nunca me han gustado el tipo de deportes de contacto físico, me tenia que remitir a la fuente de información y llamese fuente de información, mi papá, lo quiero mucho pero va a ser una conversación algo intimidante, pero entre mas rápido la haga mejor, solo lo haré cuando llegue a casa.

Todavía estoy dando vueltas en mi apartamento son casi las nueve de la noche y no he podido encontrar la suficientes fuerza para dilatar mas la llamada, es ahora o nunca, levanto el teléfono y marco, al quinto tono contesta esa familiar voz que me hace sentir como una niña pequeña.

Hola, jefe Swan.

Hola papá, ¿como estas?.

Bella hija, que me cuentas de tu vida.

Bien papá todo aquí en New York bien, pero pregunte, ¿como estas?.

Estoy bien la ha pasado jugando cartas todo el día en la estación- claro en Forks jamás hay algún problema.

¿Y como esta Billy?

Como un roble- siempre lleve buena relación con Billy que cuando pequeña le decía tío Billi, el junto con mi papá me crió desde que mama murió, cuando tenia 9 años.

Papá te llamaba específicamente para pedirte una opinión.

Que mi hija tiene novio- porque otro que quiere que tenga novio, porque, porque.

No papá, solo quiero que me ayudes a con ciertas cosas, eh.... no se la verdad como decirte.

Solo pregunta.- a ver no se como hacerlo, no puedes pensar eso.

Como te gustaría que fuera un estadio para la NFL.

No te sigo- no , Dios como así que no entendió, es que la vejes le esta dando duro.

Papa que estoy diseñando un estadio para la NFL y creo que tu opinión me seria de ayuda.

QUE?- grito tan fuerte que tuve que alejar el auricular para no quedar sorda o tener mas tarde problemas con el oído- He escuchado bien, a mi pequeña le gusta el fútbol.

No papá solo quiero tu opinión porfa dime.

Para que necesitas hacer un estadio.

Papa solo es para hacerme un reto, solo para eso- mejor no le digo el resto.

A bueno hija, seria bueno que tuviera una pantalla gigante, pero como cuando lo esta uno viendo en casa, que no haya que mirar arriba y abajo todo el tiempo, que sea como cuando se esta viendo, es decir que la imagen de la sensación de estar sentado en el sofá, que los asientos, puedan ser removibles, no se si me explico, que se puedan correr, y seria espectacular que el techo fuera corredizo.

Gracias papá, me has dado algunas ideas, sabes que te quiero mecho, chaito y que estés bien.

Hasta luego hija.

Después de la conversación con Charlie, y de varias cosas que me dijo tenia los bocetos casi listos, solo espero que mañana cuando se los enseñe a Tanya le gusten.

..............::::::...............

Ela mañana me dirigí a la ofician de Tanya, después de hablar un rato con su secretaria, ella me atendió.

Tani ya tengo los bocetos para mandarlos, y deseo que me des tu opinión.

Déjame verlos por favor- hice eso de inmediato, ella los coloco, frente al escritorio, y los reviso uno por uno, eso estuvo bien pero la expresión de su rostro me preocupo, no había ninguna, quedo desconectada.

Tani que pasa ¿ que no son adecuados, no gustan, dime algo?

No... no es eso es que.... es.... que no se....

No se que- ya me estaba impacientando.

Es que son geniales, es maravilloso - después de un largo silencio dijo – los vamos a mandar ya, de eso me encargo yo.

Gracias Tani

Después de despedirme, seguí con mi rutina, no se cuantos días pasaron, en este aburridor mundo, haciendo las cosas mecánicamente, hasta que un huracán entro en mi oficina llevándome casi por delante.

Tania Denali es que me quieres sacar el corazón de un susto o que.

Deja las bobadas, tengo algo muy importante que decirte.

Déjame adivinar, te vas a vivir con Jess, porque si es así tienen mi permiso.

No todavía no hemos hablado de eso pero gracias por tu aprobación, vengo a decirte que estas entre los dos finalistas del concurso para el estadio.

Ah............- esperen quede muda.

Si estas entre los dos finalistas, yo tampoco lo creí hasta que leí la correspondencia.

Porque lees mi correspondencia.

Porque soy tu mejor amiga, además de tu jefa- me la gane ahora si- fui yo quien te inscribió, quien mando los bocetos, y se contra quien vas a competir, nos reunimos mas tarde para hablar acerca de los detalles de lo que debemos hacer, porque ese concurso lo ganas, o me dejos de llamar Tanya.- después de que dijo eso salió como un rayo de la oficina.

Las siguientes horas no se como las pase, porque la verdad no tenia cabeza para pensar en mi trabajo, solo cuando Tanya me mando llamar a la sala de conferencias salí de mi estado.

Querida Bella, no quiero que te asustes pero como ya sabes tienes que ganar el concurso, pero no será fácil porque ya hice inteligencia, y se como se llama el enemigo.- dijo Tanya

Inteligencia, enemigo, no entiendo.- pero ella siguió leyendo lo que tenia en manos

Si el arquitecto con el cual te enfrentas es hombre, se llama Edward Masen, trabaja en Japón, y es de los mejores arquitectos que hay mundialmente, nació en Dalkeith Dalry, Inglaterra, estudio y se especializo en la universidad Liverpool John Moores, en paisajismo y no se que mas cosas,- en ese instante junto las cejas- bueno tiene una hoja de vida impresionante, pero es soltero, mmm podemos usar eso en nuestro favor.

Como así explícate- a estas alturas no entendía nada.

Fácil, dice que tiene 27 años, un par mas que tu, y no tiene novia, eso es un punto a favor nuestro.

Que quieres que lo seduzca, no lo hago ni loca, puede resultar un pervertido

No te estoy pidiendo eso, te estoy diciendo que lo podemos usar en nuestro favor, simplemente lo vas a distraer en la presentación del proyecto el cual se va hacer en dos días.

Listo, no hay problema, en dos días se hará.

Estaremos listas en dos días, la presentación se hará en Arlinton Texas, ya tengo todo listo, los pasajes, el alojamiento, y la ropa, necesito que te encargues de la presentación que el resto de cosas van por mi cuenta.

Tani no entiendo, por que haces todo esto, es mas porque te comportas como si fueras mi asistente.

Sencillo, porque te estas enfrentado a un hombre, y porque eres mi amiga, además nadie va a ganarte.

...........:::::::............

Estoy a pocos minutos de la presentación del proyecto, las manos me sudan y este vestido ceñido al cuerpo, no es muy agradable, porque normalmente no visto así, todo fue idea de Tanya, entre en una sala demasiado espaciosa, con una mesa ovalada en el centro, venia preparada, con varias carpetas, mi laptop para hacer la presentación, mi súper amiga, no me dijo a quienes iba hacer la presentación, en la empresa pedimos permiso, y en cuanto Sue Clearwater se entero, nos regaño, porque ella dijo que como se nos ocurría no estar preparadas con mas tiempo, pero estaba feliz por mi dijo, que seria una excelente oportunidad; ya aquí habían solo dos personas, en la sala y sentadas un hombre y una mujer, el hombre rubio, de facciones leonilas y muy bien parecido, una mujer morena a la cual el hombre rubio no dejaba de mirar, parecía un hada delicada, de manos pequeñas y cabello corto.

Buenas tardes- salude.

Buenas tardes señorita- dijo el hombre rubio- me llamo Jasper Whitlock, esta hermosa mujer que esta a mi derecha es mi esposa Alice. Somos los dueños de la firma para la cual trabajan los Dallas Cowboy, somos los responsables de decir quien es la persona a la que se adjudicara el premio, solo como información el hombre con el cual vas a tener la sustentación- buena forma de decir enemigo- es mi cuñado pero no bebes preocuparte nosotros no tenemos favoritismos,- que alivio.

Hola tu bebes ser- dijo Alice.

Isabella Swan perdón por no haberme presentado.

Bonito nombre Isabella y no tengo problema con eso la mayoría del tiempo la gente queda muda cuando nos ven juntos..

Bella, por favor dime Bella.

Esta bien Bella, entre mi esposo y yo queremos cambiar el estadio de los Dallas Cowboys, y tu idea nos gusto mucho, pero aparte de la tuya la de Edward también, pero veo que no ha llegado aun, por que no tomas asiento y lo esperamos.- no me había dado cuenta que llevaba todo este tiempo de pie.

En el momento que me senté entra un hombre a la sala, volteo a mirar, y es un verdadero semental- yo dije semental, ya estoy pensando como Tanya- es que es definitivamente hermoso, alto, un 1.85 mts, pómulos, salientes, fuerte mandíbula, nariz recta, labios redondeados, piel blanca como el mármol, no tanto como la mía, pelo rojizo, como tirando a cobre, de cuerpo esbelto y corpulento, si tuviera con quien compararlo seria con Adonis.

Hermanito- dice una muy emocionada Alice.

Hola familia- contesta el con una voz dulce como la miel y suave como la seda.

Nos tenias un poco abandonados, si no fuera por el concurso todavía te estuviera esperando para cuando mi bebe cumpla dos años.

Que estas embarazada-mmm

No tonto, no mas digo, por si quieres ser tío.

Bueno familia, no estamos en una reunión familiar, sino para tratar asuntos de negocios, Edward, la señorita se llama Isabella Swan y es también arquitecta, esta aquí para hacernos la presentación del proyecto.- dijo Jasper llamado la atención de todos los de la sala.

Ah con esta pequeña es con quien me voy a pelear- este quien se cree- claro que me gustaría hacerlo en otra parte,-dijo con lascivia- insisto este quien se cree, es desagradable.

Caballero, mucho gusto en conocerlo, pero necesito hacer mi presentación para poder volver a mis labores rutinarias- dije con el tono mas ácido y tranquilo que le encontré a mi voz, en el fondo de la sala escuche una risilla, paro no logre identificar de quien era, pues Jasper estaba sonriendo, y Alice estaba roja como un tomate, y bastante divertida.

Es que no sabes quien soy, no sabes con quien te estas enfrentando.-Lo corte antes de que dijera algo.

Si se con quien me estoy enfrentando, son el arquitecto de, The Crooked House en Sopot Polonia, terminada en el 2003, habitantes 67 en Monteral Canada, o la capilla en la roca en Arizona junto con tu equipo, trabajaste en el diseño del estadio nacional de Beijing, y que hizo uno de los creativos del edificio de televisión Fuji en Tokio Japón(**2**) donde actualmente resides- gracias Tanya si le vieras la cara a este hombre, creyó que me iba a amedrentar, esta loco pero en estos momentos me ve con furia, quien sabe que me ira a decir.

Bien señorita Swan veo que me ha estado investigando.- dijo con desdén el señor Masen

Señor le informo que esta hablando, el genio del equipo de arquitectos del Edificio la canasta en Ohio, y que la biblioteca nacional de Minsk en Bielorrusia(**2**) que fue el diseño por el cual me dieron mención honorífica en la universidad de Columbia cuado estada estudiando.- la cara de incredulidad de este hombre no tiene precio, pero cambio su semblante por uno mas ácido, y mas tenebroso.

Veo que si tengo competencia, pero a lo que venimos exponga señorita su estadio, si es que sabe algo acerca de la NFL

El estadio en el cual trabaje, es un estadio donde caben unos 70.000 aficionados, los cuales, podrán estar en cómodos asientos, la pantalla gigante que será como un televisor LCD de 22 pulgadas pero 25 veces mas grande y pesara unas 17 toneladas, tendrá puertas de entrada retráctales, y techo corredizo, el cual será movido por 48 motores hechos ha medida los cuales tendrán unos 400 caballos de fuerza.

Así seguí con la presentación de mi diseño, los señores Whitlook estaban embelesados con mi presentación, y el engendro Masen tenia el ceño fruncido, y me miraba con la barbilla en alto, en todo momento me mandaba miradas un poco confusas, había momentos en los que me admiraba, y otros en los que una sombra asesina aparecía en sus profundos ojos verdes. Terminada mi participación solo una pregunta me dejo en vilo y fue precisamente la de el.

Como será el sistema de ventilación, y enfriamiento, del estadio, recuerde que estamos en una zona donde hay un promedio de 32° C y sol 300 días al año, amenas no ha tenido en cuenta que esta zona es azotada por un promedia de 70 tornados al año.- mierda estoy frita, quede mal, perdí el concurso, porque no pensé en eso, porque no lo metí, pero eso hizo que le cogiera mas rabia, no porque me lo dijo, sino como me lo dijo, después he haber hecho su pregunta comentario maten-el-poco-de-dignidad-que-tenia, remato con una sonrisa para nada ingenua.

Eso mismo pensé señorita, no tuvo tiempo para tener esos detalles en cuenta, que mal- ahí estaba otra vez ese brillo en los ojos parecido cuando un tigre tiene a su presa lista para ser atacada. En definitiva ya era oficial odiaba a este hombre, no pudo decir su comentario en forma mas diplomática, y menos en burla.

Si me disculpa creo que ha terminado haré la presentación del mío- lo dijo con petulancia, nunca he sido una persona violenta, pero porque no cargue mi pistola Taser(**3**), en estos momentos estaría en el piso este hombre, temblado de la descarga eléctrica que tendría.

Empezó su diatriba, porque eso era, este troglodita, ve me gusta ese adjetivo para este proyecto de hombre, hablo, hablo, y hablo, no se por cuanto tiempo, en mi mente, solo veía, métodos de tortura en los cuales, le sacaría hasta la ultima gota de sangre del cuerpo, las maquinas de la época de la inquisición y la romana quedarían cortos en lo que yo le haré a este hombre, lo retorceré, lo moleré, lo haré picadito, lo pulverizare, es un .......... eso, y aparte es un verdadero fanfarrón.

Mi sistema de ventilación tendría unos tres Km. de extensión, los tubos, tendrían un diámetro de 2.5ms cada uno, y la temperatura seria de unos agradables 22° C cuando los 100.000 espectadores estén en el estadio.- esto ultimo si lo escuche y vi como me observaba, que petulancia, te crees muy listo Masen veras pronto lo que te sucederá, no se que es pero algo te haré.

Muy bien señores, denos por favor unos minutos para discutir que proyecto se pondrá en marcha, pueden abandonar la sala, y les avisaremos cuando pueden entrar- dijo Jasper

Y efectivamente abandonamos la sala, me senté en una de las silla que había en el exterior de la sala, llame a Tanya

Hola Bella, como te fue

Como los mil demonios- conteste bastante enfadada.

Que paso tan mal te fue, que te hizo tu contrincante- esto ultimo lo dijo como si fuera un juramento, diría que ella tenia mas ganas de acabar con la vida de el que yo pero escucharla casi me arranca una sonrisa, y digo casi por que en ese momento se sienta al lado mío y me mira con lascivia, que asco.

Si y resulto ser un patán,- dije casi gritándolo y mirando en su dirección- tenias toda la razón frente a este troglodita.

Que te hizo, hey yo no he dicho que sea un troglodita- ya estaba furiosa

Nada solo que me hizo quedar mal- lo volví a casi gritar, el me devolvió una mirada asesina, y se fue a hablar por su celular, con yo se quien.

Amiga me hizo añicos, no se como hacer, se me olvido por completo lo de la ventilación, no se como hacer, para ganarme otra vez la atención, estoy desesperada.

No lo hagas que algo se nos ocurrirá, tranquila que se que la decisión no se tomara todavía, y si no te escogen ellos se lo pierden, te dejo por que voy a encontrarme a comer con Jess chao amiga que estes bien.

A veces te tengo envidia, chao.- y era verdad con 25 años y no he tenido una relación estable y eso si se lo envidiaba a mi amiga.

Hey increíble lo de la biblioteca nacional de Misk- que este hombre esta tratando de entablar una conversación conmigo, creo que estoy enferma.

Si porque- le conteste si ánimos de seguir hablando.

No sabia porque cuado uno busca el arquitecto mencionan a una Mary Black

Si lo se- volvía a contestar sin ánimos viendo a la nada, con ganas de ahorcar a mi interlocutor, pero es sencillo utilice mi segundo nombre y el apellido de mi tío Billy.

La verdad me canse de buscar a esa arquitecta, y resulta ser una chiquilla, que además es frígida.

No me jodas la existencia- empezaba a perder la poca cordura que me quedaba, y estaba alzando el tono de voz- no eres nadie para meterte en mi vida, claro que tenemos aquí a un troglodita, machista, miserable, que se cree, la ultima coca cola del desierto, pero no llegas ni a agua de calabaza.- me estoy comportando como una niña de cinco años.

Mira chiquilla, el hecho de que seas una reprimida sexual no te da derecho de hablarme de esa manera.

Reprimida sexual, claro como no caí a tus pies, soy una reprimida sexual, no se que será que sos del otro equipo y creo que de lejos el mío (**4**)- ahí se le cayo la mascara, quedo sin habla

Si me disculpas no deseo entablar una conversación contigo- no volvió a decir mas nada durante el tiempo que estuvimos por fuera de la sala.

Después de unos eternos treinta minutos, nos mandaron a llamar, todos tenían expresiones de cautela no se porque pero fuera lo que fuera que dijeran no me gustaría nada, nada.

la decisión se ha tomado, pero el inconveniente que tenemos es que ustedes van a tener que convencernos de que es mejor un estadio con 70.000 espectadores o un estadio con 100.000 de lo que ustedes digan será la decisión que se tomara.- comunico Jasper- eso si seria difícil pensé, les conviene mas a ellos 100.000 espectadores que 70.000.

Edward empieza primero, dimos porque- cuado lo mire tenia una sonrisa de satisfacción, que pensaría que me ganaría, no esta bastante equivocado, pero aun así lo tengo difícil.

El señor vivo-en-Tokio hablo por mas de veinte minutos, echándose flores de porque seria mejor tener un estadio con esa cantidad de asientos, pero yo no me iba a quedar atrás ya tenia planeado algo, por fin le puse atención a Charlie cuando hable con el sos brillante Bella.

Su turno señorita Bella- dijo Alice de manera amable.

Se puede tener un estadio donde quepa los 70.000 espectadores y los 100.000 espectadores y ambas posibilidades están dentro de mi diseño, y es sencillo, los asientos son removibles estos irían en un riel que sea capaz se sostener unas 10 toneladas cada uno es decir por escalos individual por sección, en ella se pondrían asientos para 70.000 espectadores cada 55 cms por espectador, pero como estos son removibles podemos reducir el espacio unos 8 cms y seria todavía cómodo y los espectadores tendrían unos 47 cms para sentarse haciendo estos cálculos cabrían 100.000 espectadores en el estadio en un partido- mira esta Masen resulte un poco mas lista que tu esta vez, no me mires con odio porque si haces cuentas te gano pensé y en esos momentos tenia el ego en las nubes.

Muy bien bella me has dejado satisfecho con la explicación, de todas formas hay que tomar la decisión con calma, por que no nos reunimos en dos días en la mañana para decir quien es el afortunado.

Por mi esta bien- dije- permiso me retiro

A los pocos minutos de haber salido de las instalaciones donde se hizo la presentación, al llegar al hotel, revise las maletas, y no traje ropa para salir a bailar, de todas formas no puedo dejar de ir que pensaran de mi si no voy, y no daré papaya(**5**) para que el troglodita haga de las suyas de todas formas necesito artillería pesada, necesito que ese me deje de decir frígida, y el quedar mal delante de todo el mundo pero yo como un angelito pero necesito ayuda y esa se llama Tanya.

Tanya contesta porfa, ya es la quinta vez que te marco son las cinco de la tarde no se supone que estas en la oficina, contesta porfa el celular, te lo pido.- que estará haciendo

Nada hace veinte minutos estoy intentando comunicarme con ella pero nada, que pasara, haré un ultimo intento, porque el que persevera alcanza

Al segundo tono contesta.

Hola- se siente un poco sofocada.

Donde tenias metido el teléfono ese, dentro que cosa, no ves que te he llamado unas 30 veces si no es mas y no lo contestas- le regañe, ya estaba furiosa.

Tranquila ya conteste, es que estaba un poco ocupada, tuve que hacer la presentación para las empresas Vulturi esa que teníamos programada para la otra semana, creo que entiendes- ya recordaba que a ellos no les gusta que sus presentaciones sean interrumpidas por los celulares

Disculpa es lo que pasa es que Edward me dejo de pésimo humor después de la ultima sustentación que tuvimos, resulto que se creo un macho alfa de la manada el que tiene derecho de estar con todas las hembras.

Mm ya veo, pero tranquila, lo que debes hacer es tomar las cosas con calma, y mira si el hombre en cuestión tiene algún lado flaco, metete por ese lado, y lo vuelves polvo,- si ahí esta pintada ella ideando siempre sus planes de venganza.

No se déjame pensarlo, no creo que esa sea la forma para poder quitarme de en medio al troglodita de Masen.

Solo te pido que lo pienses y ya que estas allá sola, sal de cacería, y te pones el pantalón negro ajustado y la blusa azul sin espalda, se que las llevases, porque se que lo tienes allá, vas a algún bar y "te levantas la falda", ya sabes a lo que me refiero,- si claro quieres que consiga sexo.

............::::..............

Después de haber tomado en cuenta el consejo de mi amiga decidí que si era bueno salir a divertirme un buen rato para sacarme un poco lo ocurrido durante este día; estaba en el lobby del hotel con este pantalón negro súper ajustado, paciere que tuviera puesto un guante, y la blusa sin espalda, afortunadamente, esta noche no es fría porque si no pesco una pulmonía con esta pinta, y esperando el taxi que me llevara a algún bar.

En la entrada de este solo di una sonrisa amable al encargado de seguridad y este me dejo pasar, me dirigí a la barra y mientras espere a que me atendieran vi la pista de baile, la verdad si estaba lo mas de entretenido ver a todos bailar, recordé mis salidas con Tanya, y como se arreglaba para salir a lo que ella dice "cacería" cuando no sabia que era me sonrojaba tan fuerte que creo que duraba días, verla coqueteando en un bar era la cosa mas bochornosa que conocía y es que ver a lesbiana en esas no es fácil asimilarlo. Y según lo que me explico las primeras veces que salimos me explico de manera grafica y salimos a la conclusión de que el coqueteo es el mismo lo que cambian los sujetos, fueron sus palabras textuales, estando aquí su teoría no es nada errónea.

Que deseas tomar.- pregunto el cantinero con una sonrisa, y esa no era nada sexy si el pretendía eso.

No se que me recomiendas.

El Martini es de los tragos mas deseados de la casa.

Esta bien dame uno.

Mientras esperaba mi orden eche un vistazo a la pista de baile, y habia gente que lo estaba pasando muy bien, y por que bailar ya que estoy aquí. Llevaba bailando un buen rato cuado siento que alguien me toma de las caderas y mi espalda choca con un pecho, el cual huele demasiado bien, empieza a bailar contra mi, llevándome a su ritmo quede congelada por unos momentos, mi cuerpo estaba reaccionando de la manera mas extraña que conozco, se pego mas al cuerpo del desconocido, pero mi mente estaba desconectada, yo no quería que estuviera conmigo, pero mi cuerpo deseaba ese contacto, no fue mucho tiempo el que estuve de esta forma porque el desconocido me saco de mi letargo

Para ser frígida, bailas y te vistes de una manera muy sensual, - dijo Edward susurrándome en el oído, de manera ronca con su suave y aterciopelada voz. Cuado termino de hablar aflojo sus manos de mis caderas.

Le respondí de la única manera que logre procesar, el sonido de la cachetada que le acababa de propinar, fue el broche de oro para que esos hipnotizantes ojos verdes, me taladraran y viera hasta donde había tentado mi suerte, la furia de este hombre era bestial, su mirada fría y calculadora, en otros momentos me habría dejado estática, y hubiera causado el efecto de querer salir, pero el coraje que tenia en ese instante eso me parecía un pequeño detalle y en vez de aplacar el sentimiento el efecto fue el contrario, y le propine otra cateada, esta vez la sensación fue regocijo único, como el que se siente cuando ganaste el premio mayor de una lotería, estaba feliz, lo mire por ultima vez antes de salir del local, durante el tiempo que paso el no trato de tocarse la cara ni hizo el menor esfuerzo de hablar. Ya mañana vería como se daban las cosas.

Cuado llegue al hotel lo que hice fue llamar a Tanya, le conté con detalles cada uno de los movimientos, durante la noche y quedo muda algo realmente extraño en ella solo dijo que me serenara, y pensara en frió.

................:::::::..........

Llego el gran día estoy aquí sentada en la sala de conferencias esperando ansiosa la llegada de la respuesta, la verdad estoy totalmente nerviosa, me sudan las manos, no se que hacer, mi cerebro esta trabajando demasiado rápido en las cosas que debo hacer y en los posibles escenarios con los que me voy a encontrar, porque me deje convencer de Tanya para entrar a este concurso, porque no me negué, así estaría tranquila, y no así incomoda, ha sido raro pero desde que llegue solo pienso en Edward y en lo que dira apenas me vea, después de haberlo golpeado, claro como en estos momentos soy la u nica persona sentada en esta sala, ayer no me fije en ella, pero si es bastante amplia, la mesa oval es de un color negro, y asientos para unas 8 personas, de paredes blancas que contrastan con la mesa, hay camisetas enmarcadas, y una pequeña maquina de café, si bastante impersonal la sala.

Edward entro en la sala, la quise mirarlo pero la verdad tenia la cara un poco hinchada, creo que le di demasiado, duro, la expresión en su cara era inescrutable, y en el momento que me detuve a observar sus ojos, sentí miedo, estos helarían cualquier volcán en erupción.

Después de unos minutos de un infernal silencio, se sentía una extraña tensión en el aire, la cual bada escalofríos en mi cuerpo, de manera desagradable, quería escuchar algún sonido, de cualquier clase, seria mejor que estar en este enloquecedor silencio

Creo que te debo unas disculpas- dijo y le miro.

El solo la observaba, no había ningún signo de comprensión en su rostro, pero le devolvió la mirada, al ver que pasaban los minutos volvió a coger aliento hablando.

Se que te las debo, no debí agredirte desde el principio y no tenia por que golpearte.

Estabas en tu derecho- definitivamente no lo entiendo

No entiendo.

Estabas en tu derecho de defenderte anoche, también creo que te debo una disculpa.

Desde cuando nos estábamos comportando como personas civilizadas, cada vez que hablábamos terminaba la conversación convertida en una verdadera campaña campal, después de esa corta conversación no volvimos hablar, paso un buen rato hasta que algo inesperado paso.

No lo vi venir, ese movimiento me tomo desprevenida pero el hecho de sentir sus labios sobre los míos.

Estos reclamaron los mis de manera brutal, violenta, desenfrenada y cargada de deseo, y con el mismo ímpetu lo devolví, no importaba si estaba en una oficina con un hombre que odiaba, al cual no le tenia nada de respeto, lo único que pasaba por mi cabeza en esos momentos era que este hombre me estaba besando, le correspondía gustosa y que pegaba a su cuerpo como si no hubiese mañana eliminando de manera violenta cualquier espacio entra los dos , mientras sus manos recorrían mi espalda y no se que daban quietas mis manos quedaron cerrados en puños alrededor de las solapas de su saco, la temperatura en mi cuerpo estaba subiendo eso era lo que sentía tenia mucho calor, necesitaba conseguir algo que refrescara mi cuerpo pero no quería ni podía separarme de Edward lo reclamaba, mi cuerpo, y mi ser.

No se en que momento empezó a bajar sus labios por mi cuello, un cuado lo hizo ya tenia los labios hinchados de tanto juego, porque su lengua al entrar en contacto con la mía bailaban, se llevaban bien y no hubo lugar de su boca que mi lengua no explorara, su aliento mezclado con sus besos era lo mas maravilloso que he probado, mientras recordaba esto el lamía, succionaba, y daba pequeños mordiscos en mi cuello, de mis labios solo salían gemidos de pacer, cuando separo sus labios de mi cuerpo, me que en un gemido, pero no fue mas la sorpresa de ver el profundo verde esmerada de sus ojos lo que no logre comprender pero no me dio mucho tiempo pensarlo el esta queriéndose grabar mi imagen en su mente porque otra vez arremetió contra mi boca, pero esta vez fue de manera sugerente, y un poco solo un poco demandante, este beso era muy diferente, sabia diferente.

Tenia algo de miedo, y estaba pidiendo perdón, yo solo bailaba al compás de este nuevo beso, pero también era un beso que pedía permiso, solo hasta cierto punto porque cuando su lengua volvió a entrar en mi boca exploro de manera diferente era mas dulce, y llena de ansiedad, no se porque pero me produjo un poco de miedo, sus manos no encontraban un lugar fijo en mi anatomía, se movían avariciosas por ella, por mis costados mi espalda, mis caderas, mis nalgas, no encontraban un lugar preciso, hasta que me separe de el un poco solo un poco y empecé a quitarle la camisa, pero en medio de los besos que nos dábamos no encontraba los ojales, entonces con toda mi fuerza de voluntas me separe completamente de el y le dije.

Quítate la camisa, no mejor quítate la ropa,- me miro un poco curioso y pícaro.- que te quites la ropa- fue una orden.

Como quieras, - contesto divertido, - no le vi nada de divertido , mientas el hacia eso yo hice lo propio con la mía, pero el termino primero, no me dejo terminar, estaba casi desnudo solo traía puesto un bóxer negro con una importante erección y que erección , yo aun no me había quitado la falda pero esto a el no le importo. Deseaba en ese momento liberarla de esa prisión pero el pensó primero.

Me dirigió hacia una superficie, el me llevaba besándome cada centímetro de piel que tenia expuesta, solo nos detuvimos cuando de manera salvaje roce con el borde de la mesa el cual me lastimo un poco, y me queje, el solo rió y murmuro contra mis labios que después se encargaría del cardenal, no se que quiso decir con eso, y no importaba pues me sentó en el borde y subió mi falda hasta dejar ver mis bragas.

Se dedico a jugar con ellas, y me hacia masajes en esa sensible parte de mi, por encima de ellas, la humedad no tardo en llegar, no se como paso pero en un momento sin previo aviso el se hundió mi intimidad de manera brusca, tosca, pero no importaba preludios podían haber en otras partes en otras ocasiones, pero necesitaba esto aquí y ahora, mi cálida humedad lo recibió gustosa y de mis labios salió un grito ahogado de satisfacción, mientras nos movíamos encontrando un ritmo apropiado, cada vez que entraba quería que me diera mas duro contra mis caderas, estaba ansiosa, gemía cerca de su oído, en vos alta sin llegar a gritar, aun recordaba donde estábamos, en cambio el no se media, y pensar que fui yo quien sacaba esa parte de el me prendía mas.

Tenia mis manos apoyadas en sus hombros, y pasaban a su espalda, con cada movimiento enterraba un poco mis dedos en esa piel exquisita

Las embestidas eran cada vez mas enérgicas, rápidas y fuertes, llegue a pensar que este hombre me partiría en dos, pero no importaba mientras estábamos en sincronía, el besaba mis senos, los mordía y cuando tenia la oportunidad tiraba de ellos en cambio yo lamía, mordía, y succionaba cada parte que tenia disponible, el hombre, el cuello, parte de los antebrazos, estaba que llegaba a mi orgasmo cuando me miro divertido y dijo.

Aun no Swan espera un momento.- con la vos mas sexy que mis oídos alguna vez escucharon..

Salió de mi, gemí inconforme y me giro, quede mirando de frente a la mesa, entro de nuevo, la sensación era indescriptible, los gemidos eran incontrolables, estos llenaban cada espacio de la sala, el seguía embistiendo, y con una mano se apoyaba en la mesa, la que tenia libre dedico hacer círculos en mi clítoris, me estaba volviendo loca.

Mis manos resbalaban en la mesa, no encontraba apoyo, pero cada vez se me hacia mas difícil sostenerme, la sensación de llegar al éxtasis estaba cerca, una de sus manos se poso en mi cintura, los movimientos fueron haciéndose mas rápidos, mas intensos.

Vente para mi- dijo de manera entrecortada, - estoy casi

la verdad no encontraba palabras para decirle que estaba ya al borde del abismo, mi cerebro no encontraba las conexiones, para hablar, solo cuando estuve cerca.

Edward... mas.- solloce

Y llegue en el orgasmo mas placentero que había experimentado en mi vida, el llego dos estocadas mas tarde, gritando mi nombre, descansando parte de su cuerpo contra mi espalda, la sensación fue bastante agradable y muy intima.

Ese fue el sexo mas rudo, y gratificante que haya experimentado, definitivamente, este hombre es un verdadero semental. Estábamos todavía unidos, el descansando sobre mi espalda, dándome pequeños, besos en la espalda y repartiendo caricias por cada lugar que exploraba.

Después de reponernos nos vestimos en silencio, no era capaz de mirarlo a la cara, creo que el no quería, no me toco desde que se retiro.

Sabes creo que deberíamos empezar de nuevo, no mejor olvidemos algunas partes editemos lo malo que ha pasado. – hablo de manera tranquila, le mire, tenia el rostro sereno pero se veía algo... nervioso.

Que es lo que me propones,- dije sabiendo bien a que se refería pero quería que me lo confirmara.

Nada solo te estaba proponiendo algo.- después cubrió mi boca con la suya en un beso cargado de ternura, sus labios se movieron suaves pero en ningún momento dio muestras de querer profundizarlo estaba disfrutando de ese beso cuado.

Espero que no... hayan espera....- llego Alice interrumpiendo, - hay vuelvo mas tarde,- se veia algo contrariada. Baje la cara claramente sonrojada, y queriendo esconder el hecho de que me habían encontrado en flagrancia.

No escondas esa carita tuya,- levanto mi mentón y me dio un beso en la nariz, - ella venia a decirnos quien se quedaría con la construcción, pero la voy a convencer de que la hagamos los dos., ah y que te parece si empezamos una relación, después de todo ese fue un muy buen sexo pero creo que podemos perfeccionarlo.

Lo golpee en el pecho de manera juguetona, el me abrazo con fuerza pero me gusto, en realidad era una persona llena de sorpresas.

Mm que pasa si no acepto, - hable coquetamente.

Creo que se como convencerte.- y me beso de nuevo.

* * *

**1. **NFL: national football league

**2.** los edificios si existen, si quieren ver o saber de ellos simplemente busquen the **50 **strange **buildings** of the world

**3. **pistola de defenza, que descarga por medio de un par de dardos 400 voltios por unos 10 segundos aproximadamente, esta causa en el cuerpo una inmovilizacion

**4**, dicho o no se como le diran ustedes, pero de donde soy, quieredecir que dudan de la orientacion sexual de la persona.

**5.** dicho de mi tierra en el cual no se deben dejar las cosas para que la gente viva haga con ella lo que quiera


End file.
